vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
FIVE Over Modelcase "RAILGUN"
Summary The FIVE_Over Modelcase_"RAILGUN" powered suit is the most well-known example of the FIVE_Over technology, which was created to replicate and exceed the powers of the 7 Level 5s using only technology. Its appearance is described to be like a five-meter-long praying mantis. It has two arms, two legs, and two sickles that can fold if needed to help it stand up. Translucent wings spread out from the armor. A large cylinder-like thing used to store lots of shells rests on its back. There is also a shield on the front side of each of its front legs, with an artificial weapon placed between those shields, a 3-barrel Gatling railgun. After World War III the Five Over Railgun has become a common sight in Academy City's large-scale military operations, substituting the HsPS-15 in operations like the assault on Baggage City or the chase after Kamijou Touma and Othinus in Denmark; another proof of Academy City's constantly improving technology. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B melee, 8-C with Gatling Railgun Name: FIVE_Over Modelcase_"RAILGUN" Origin: To Aru Majutsu No Index Age: Unknown Classification: Powered Suit, Five Over Wielders: 1 human pilot, though it can also be used as an unmanned weapon if piloted by an AI Powers and Abilities: Superhuman physical characteristics, Flight, Gatling railguns, several types of sensors, resistance to EMPs Attack Potency: Wall level physically (Powered suits use Hard Taping), Building level with Gatling railgun (Its Gatling railgun is supposed to be superior to Mikoto's railgun; it easily pierced through several floors of a large building and is capable of wiping out several military-grade powered suits with a single barrage of shots) Speed: At least Subsonic, likely higher (Likely faster than a standard powered suit); Supersonic+ reactions and attack speed (Can shoot down fighter planes and Mach 4 air-to-surface missiles) Durability: Likely Building level (Should be tougher than an HsPS-15, its armor is able to withstand a Gatling railgun's shots well enough for Mikoto to use the powered suit as a shield for a short amount of time) Range: A few kilometers (Though it loses accuracy after 1km) Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Can operate on the battlefield by themselves using an AI, can be piloted due to its nature as a Powered Suit. Weaknesses: As a weapon created to attack ground targets it's not made to fly and fight at high altitude against enemies with supersonic speed like fighters Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Gatling Railguns: The main weapon of the Railgun Five Over are two 3-barrel Gatling railguns, each capable of shooting 4000 rounds per minute and overall a more powerful weapon than Mikoto's normal Railgun. Its gatling railgun's accuracy is not that great when shooting at targets more than one kilometer away, but it can offset that by firing thousands of rounds per minute or changing modes of fire. The barrels have two modes of fire, a proper Gatling mode and a mode where the barrels separate and shoot independently of each other, losing its rapid-fire capability but gaining accuracy. * Wings: The Five Over has two translucent wings that use ultrasonic waves to mix the air around it to create an air flow that has a whirlpool-like effect that creates more buoyancy, allowing it to fly with smaller wings than what would usually be required. The Five Over can't compete with supersonic fighters built to fly at high altitudes, as it was made to attack ground targets, so its limit is flying above the ground like an attack helicopter. Originally, its flight capacity was developed to allow it to avoid standing on the uneven ground caused by its Gatling railguns. * Sensors: The Five Over has multiple types of sensors it uses to scan the battlefield, identifying threats and enemy weapons. Category:Weapons Category:To Aru Majutsu No Index Category:Flight Users Category:Machines Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8